Countries, meet the Sgt
by TheHetalianJolteon
Summary: Things don't go as planned when America has to spy on Sgt. Keroro(a.k.a. Sgt. Frog). Will the countries be able to keep their secret from the ARMPIT Platoon? And how will Sgt. Keroro get himself out of this situation? Sorry guys, no pairings since I can't write romance.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This is my first try in doing a story, so no harsh comments. I will try to make this story as best as possible. This is also my very first crossover, so don't blame it on me. :P)**

Crossover: Hetalia/Sgt. Frog

~ Prologue~

"Okay, this World Meeting is officialy under way!" America said, grinning at the other nations present. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Well," England said, putting down his tea,"since it has been a while since we last visited Japan's place, why don't we let him go first?" It was true, they haven't been to Japan for a long time. Many nations agreed to let him go first, though some were a bit hesitant.

Japan slowly got up from his seat. He looked at all the nations before saying, "There is a dilema in my country. I have heard the some residents have seen small, frog-like creatures in one of my cities. I have reason to believe that my country has been invaded by aliens."

"Well that's odd. What do you think they are here for?" Germany asked, looking at his ally. "Do you have an idea why?"

Japan shook his head, "Not that I know of. This is the reason why I am telling you all about it. I need someone who will go and try to find out why these frog aliens are here." He looked at all the nations in front of him, waiting to see if somebody would volunteer.

Of course, it din't take long for America's hand to shoot up into the air. All the other nations stared at the superpower, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"LET THE HERO GO AND SPY ON THEM!"

**(A/N: *facedesk* This SUCKS! I think I totally might have just crashed and burned right now. Please feel free to review. Tell me if I got their personalities right, since I fail at this. I also fail at accents, so that'll be up to your imagination. Tell me how I did. Just don't kill me if I made a mistake. =_= Jolteon out.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So I guess I'll to make the chapters as long as I possibly can. I guess it has to do with the fact that even I don't like short chapters. .-.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Sgt. Frog .)**

~Chapter 1~

"Man, I never expected spying on these guys would be so BORING!" America whined, looking over the wall of the Hinata family house. He has been spying on them for 2 days now. Luckily for him, he hasn't been caught... yet.

"Should of let someone else spy on them..." he mumbled, wiping Texas with his shirt. "All these guys do is chores and plans that never work!"

America was just about to go back to tell the others countries about this when one of the frog aliens, the green one, went outside to talk to the red one, who was polishing one of his many weapons. America couldn't hear most of it, but he did hear something about their secret base... or something like that. The way the green one was talking sort of reminded him of Italy when he was talking about pasta.

'Time for me to do some hero work!' America thought as the aliens went back into the house. He waited to see if anyone was around before jumping over the wall and into the yard. He walked over to the door and peered inside to see if anyone was in the room. Luckily for him, no one was. As cautiously as he could, America opended the door and entered. He then looked around, trying to find out where the aliens went. He then spotted a small-looking door. 'That must be the entrance!' America thought, grinning.

Keroro was at the command room, looking at the screen over Kululu's shoulder. "So... how's the plan going?" Keroro asked. "kekekekeke... It's going smoothly. I'm surprised we hadn't thought of this plan before. Right now, I am downloading the information into the disk as we speak. Kekekeke..." Kululu said typing into the computer, "It should be done in a few hours."

Before Giroro could ask what had Keroro done now, the alarm went off. The words **"DANGER: INTRUDER!" **were shown on the screen that filled most of the wall. Flashing red lights turned the room into a shade of red.

"It seems we have a visitor. Kekekeke" Kululu said, showing them the bright blue dot that symbolized the 'intruder'. "It seems to be coming at a very fast pace, too. kekekeke. But don't worry, I put many traps in the corridor leading to this room. That should stop it from getting nearer. Kekeke-" But before he could finish his laugh(wich I think is so creepy), There was a loud explosion from behind the door. They could also hear the second-most loudest laugh they have ever heard, followed by "I'M THE HERO! HAHAHA~!"

"Uh-oh..." Keroro said, backing away from the door. As soon as he did, though, the door's swung open, revaling a grinning America at the doorway. His grin vanished as soon as Giroro pointed the gun at his face. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Giroro said, readying the gun.

Slowly, America raised both hands in surrender, smiling nervously at the gun in front of him. "Dude, y-you don't need to point the gun at my face! Seriously..." America said, looking at the red alien, "M-my name is Alfred F. Jones and I was just looking around." Giroro frowned, lowering his gun an inch, "What do we do with this guy?" Giroro asked Keroro, who was slightly confused at the moment.

"Well... We can't let him go... and we can't keep him locked up because Natsumi found out about last time... So, he'll be our... guest?" Keroro said, shrugging. He didn't think a situation like this would come. He didn't know what to do! Besides, Natsumi will deprive him of his Gundam for a month! He didn't want that to happen again. So, for the sake of his Gundam, he will have to treat this person named Alfred as a guest. Not as a prisoner. "But," he said, looking at Alfred, who was still grinning," you will have to joing us on our missions!"

Alfred's grin vanished, his face going completely white. 'What?!' he thought, 'This isn't good... Iggy is so gonna be mad when he finds out' Alfred laughed nervously, looking at the aliens in front of him. "I don't think that would be a good idea... But, if you insist, sure, dude! I'll join! But first, I gotta make a few phone calls."

"Who do think he's going to talk to?" Keroro asked Giroro, who was leaning against a wall. "Oh, i don't know... why don't you just ask Kululu? That's the reason why he's here." Giroro said, annoyed at the Sgt. "Good idea! I'll go ask him!" Keroro said, walking to the room Kululu was usually at. "Uh, Kululu? Can you track what that Alfred guy is going to say while he talks on the phone?" he asked, looking at Kululu." Kekekeke. If I couldn't do anything as simple as that, do you think I'll be here in the first place?" Kululu asked as the other members came into the room. Kululu was typing into the computer. "There." Kululu said," Now I'll just make it louder and we should be able to hear him perfectly. Kekekeke..."

At that time, the phone on the other line was barely ringing. It took 3 rings, but the phone was finally answered by a person in a British accent. "Hello, this is the representative of England. Who is this?" the voice said, though he sounded vary annoyed. "Dude, Iggy! Guess what?" A rather loud Alfred said through the speakers, "I'm in the aliens secret lab or something. For reals dude! This place is epic!" (**A/N: I would say 'awesome' but Prussia owns the word. *imagines Prussia saying "ONLY I AM AWESOME!"*) **"What?!" 'Iggy' shouted, "We told you to spy on them, not to visit them you bloody GIT! Now what are you going to do?!"

This made everyone in the room flinch. Alfred was a spy?! Why didn't they think of it?! Geroro was glaring daggers at Keroro, who only laughed nervously in respond. "I guess I sort of forgot to think of that... " Keroro said a bit nervously.

"Anyways, can you and the others come to a World Meeting on Thursday?" Alfred said, a bit more serious, "We have a bit to talk about..." This made the members start thinking of a plan to stop the spies that would most likely destroy their plans(if they had any) of taking over this world! So, after tons of ideas(most of them worthless), they came up with one plan.

They will have to attend the World Meeting.

**Well, that was longer than I thought. Will you guys tell me if I messed up in their personalities? I was half asleep when I was writing. XD Anyways, the Platoon members are heading to the world meeting! Will they get caught? *cue random evil laugh* I guess you have to wait to find out!**

**Jolteon out!~ :P**


End file.
